Broken
by Son Goshen
Summary: One-shot, GCC. He was going to miss her scent, her face, her laugh… all of it. Sometimes, you take things for granted, and when they're gone, you just truly realize how much you need them. And this sentence was such for Son Goku.


**Another romance/hurt/comfort fic. Hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I own the poem (the italicized sentences). I wrote it myself, and so this is also not a songfic.  
><strong>

…

Something inside him broke as he stared blankly at his wife's still body.

_The pain in my chest._

Really, she was dead. Her ki was gone, her body was still and cold, locked away in a wooden box they called a coffin.

_The guilt in my heart._

He numbly watched as they slowly moved the coffin away from the hearse and toward the grave.

_I miss you more than you would think._

He was going to miss her scent, her face, her laugh… all of it. Sometimes, you take things for granted. And when they're gone, you just truly realize how much you need them. And this sentence was such for Son Goku.

_Please tell me this isn't real._

He bore the title of a great hero, savior of Earth repeatedly. But what can all of these things do now?

_Tell me you're still around._

Useless, empty.

_Why did you leave?_

He wanted nothing more than his Chi-Chi back, the faithful wife that never gave a second glance to another man. And he dumped her for another challenge, another great battle, a new adventure to partake in.

_I was going to come back._

Repeatedly.

_At least I thought I was._

And now, he only just discovered what a horrible husband he was. And several years ago, he had left her for the last time to take up Shenron's offer, to go and train with the immortal being. It was something he should've never done.

_But the days stretched into months._

Of course, none of his family members or friends saw that he was there. They were all too much engulfed in grief that she had passed away.

_The months stretched into years._

And that was just perfect for Goku.

_Yet I was always thinking of you._

He didn't want anyone to know he was there. He'd like to stay invisible among the crowd.

_And now…_

But then…

_You passed away._

Family members and friends began walking up front, giving their final message to her. Goten was talking. "She was a great mother," he mumbled, tears dripping down, "very pushy, yet she always loved me and my brother very much. She cared for me very much and even taught me how to fight. I will miss her."

_Left me all alone._

Even Videl had stepped up. Her eyes were also brimming with tears that threatened to spill, like nearly everyone else. "Chi-Chi was just like my mother. She loved me just as much as she does to her sons…" then as an afterthought she added, "and her husband."

_Did I tell you I loved you?_

Guilt...

_Did I tell you that you were irreplaceable?_

And from the shadows, he walked toward. He heard gasps, but ignored them all. He began speaking, but it was for Chi-Chi. "I know you probably hate my guts, but I still need to say this. I took you for granted. I left you for battles and adventures. I admit it all, and the guilt in my heart is just getting heavier. I shouldn't have done all that. I left you alone with kids to manage all by yourself. I wasn't there for you during the hardest times. And so I'm saying this now. I love you, Chi, and please forgive me."

_But what pains me the most._

In rage, his eldest son rushed up and slapped him in the face. "You bastard," he hissed.

_Is that we never said goodbye._

Goku just stared into his son's eyes, unable to say anything. Then he left the funeral.

_Please forgive me._

~DBZ~

The graveyard was empty by the end of the day. The stars began appearing as the sun sank slowly under the hills in the distance, and the sky began to darken. Goku was standing by his wife's grave as he ran his fingers past the words freshly inscribed on the grave stone.

"Here Lies Chi-Chi Mao

Loving and Faithful Mother to Two Sons and a Husband

The One who's Loyalty Never Faltered

Rest in Peace."

He knelt down and bowed his head, his hands clasped together in a prayer. "Chi-Chi," he whispered again, "I hope you forgive me for what I've done. I miss you, and I will always love you."

Goku got up and left, leaving behind a blood red rose by the grave. It was her favorite.

A soft breeze blew by, and for a split second, he thought he caught the scent of his beloved wife.

…

**Finish. A footnote: Goku is in his adult form. Shenron restored him into that. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**~Goshen**


End file.
